Timeline/Sengoku Saga
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Sengoku Saga. The events in this list happened in DM-28 to DM-31. All of the events past this point are caused by Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser destroying dimensions with Galaxy Shot - HELL. Battle Galaxy *Hundreds of years after the final battle between Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon and Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness, the civilizations returned to the peace they once had so many millennia ago. The days of "Endless Suffering" were gone, and the Five Civilizations were once again in the time of peace, where cultures flowed and respect for one another was dominant. *To celebrate the years of peace, the civilizations joined and promoted a tournament known as the "Sengoku Fighting competition". This world-wide tournament was held annually in various locations around the world and was shown to be popular, as this was made to determine the Creature World's "Next Hero". *One of the first challengers to rise to this tournament were the Samurai, who trained and mastered the ancient weapons known as "Cross Gears", and the one leading them, was a descendant of the legendary Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon. No one was able to withstand to his double slash technique and was able to make himself known within the tournament. *Another Faction made their appearance in the Tournament, the . Beside the shady Mystic Lights, the sly Ice Fangs and the House of judgments, The Thunder, one group however, The Aristocratic Knights known as the House of the Demonic Eye made the biggest impression. Lead by Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye, They had started to flaunt their power in the competition. They used special spells known as "Magic Shots" and competed with the Samurais in the competition, With victory as their only purpose. Rock-on Heroes *With tens of thousands of participants continuing to fight for the title, and with the 100th anniversary of the tournament approaching, during this time, another group of creatures make an impact within the tournament, the elusive Shinobi creatures, with their Ninja Strike Abilities. *At The day of the 100th Anniversary, Consecutive winners include Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon, Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality, Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye and Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye. Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon appeared as well. As the number of contenders increase, The competition became extremely massive in scale. After 10 years, the qualifications were over. Ultra Duel *During the qualifying rounds, new weapons known as castles are used in the battles. As a result, the qualifications were prolonged and making the competition seem like a personal to personal war. Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon, has appeared and became a favorite among spectators. *As the tournament drew closer to the end, the battles became more intensified and more exciting. * A special army of Shinobis, known as the Dolge, inspired from Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle and having the Giant and Earth Eater races, appeared in this time in order to protect the world. Greatest Champion *The top eight of the Sengoku Fighters tournament were finally announced. Making it to the top eight were: Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ, Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser, El Levain, Lord of Spirits, Saigou Giant, Master of Destiny, the Spirit Wolf Phoenix, King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord, Violence "Bolt" Dragon, and White Heaven, Thunderclap Elemental. This was a very powerful, yet vibrant list of fighters. *The fights were intense and one by one fighters fell until there were only two: Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ, and Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser. The Samurai and Knights both supported their lead fighters, each designing a personalized weapon for each combatant. The Samurai created the cross gear "Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL" for Shiden, and while he knew how powerful it was and how it would definitely seal his chance at victory, he refused to take it, saying it was too powerful and the very wielding of it could destroy the planet. The Knights on the other hand, made the "Galaxy Shot - HELL" which Caesar took without hesitation. *Despite Shiden Galaxy's refusal to take the Galaxy Blade, Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja pleaded him to take the Blade to fight the Galaxy Shot, and thus Shiden Galaxy took the blade and fought Greatest Caesar with it. It was a hard but necessary choice. *The Finals arrived. Greatest Caesar, armed with the Galaxy Shot used the weapon and inadvertently created a distortion, that risked the lives of the fighters and spectators. *Making the ultimate choice, and in turn stopping Greatest Caesar, Shiden Galaxy armed himself with the Galaxy Blade and ultimately defeated Greatest Caesar, destroying him and the weapon in the process. In the aftermath, it was declared that Shiden Galaxy was now the winner of the Sengoku Fighters Tournament, and now considered the "Super Champ". *The distortions caused by the bullets fired by the Galaxy Shot now open the once peaceful world into yet another period of war... Category:Timeline